Rukia, Dragon Rider
by urdreamgal
Summary: ByaRuki version of Eragon. With a twist.
1. Chapter 1

Smoke and cries of anguished people echoed through the valleys. People despairing over lost loved ones, people screaming in the fires, and cries of battle, a battle that had clearly been lost by the occupants it once housed.

A figure ran through the smoke, avoided the enemies and tried its best to escape an otherwise impenetrable wall of dangers. An arrow pierced the figures shoulder lifting back its hood and revealing the face of a beautiful woman. She let loose a shrill scream but continued running as if her life depended on it. It did. And of the life of the baby wrapped tightly in expensive silks embroided in gold.

The child made no sound. She was alive but her eyes were closed and her breath was shallow due to smoke inhalation. Her mother leaped over roots and trunks, careful despite her injury only barely jostling the bundle in her arms.

A village was just over the valley, though it would take days to cross and she and the baby would not make it. Either dying from sickness and injury, hunger, cold, or being captured and killed by the enemy. And that was if they were lucky, for no one captured by the enemy ever expected a fortunate death.

The woman decided to make her way through the river. It was deep and dangerous and all she could find to help her get along the river was a flat piece of thick bark and a reasonably straight branch to use for direction. It some luck would be with her, in but a few hours she and the baby would arrive at the nearest human village.

The swift river carried them along safely. Their tracks would have been lost, as well as their scent. Not even magic could track them for even if the woman was fragile and weak looking, she was truthfully a witch. The makeshift boat slammed against rocks and branches along the river but was always kept afloat. The woman gained more injuries along the way but she paid little heed of them, instead she tried to hum a soothing lullaby.

The woman was human, but the song way an elven lullaby. The very words were magic themselves. Magic took many different forms. Kido, song, dance and sword arts. Not to mention the more powerful but almost never seen magics of emotion and dragon magic.

The woman's eyes filled with tears of disappear as she observed the oncoming waterfall. She had completely forgotten about the falls nearing the village in the spine.

A loud scream of anguish left her as she lost her grip on the baby and they both plummeted to the bottom. The baby, fortunately was thrown forward from the impact, landing in a small splash later rising to the surface with a loud wail. The water was awfully cold after all. In fact, most of the river had begun freezing already along the banks.

Her mother was not so lucky. Her scream ended abruptly and the forest fell silent except for the cried of the freezing and soaking wet baby and the raging waterfall. She had fallen to the sharp rocks that were icing over directly beneath the waterfall. This was surely the end of them. They had survived, escaped and made it this far, almost where they would be safe, only to die there.

A lone figure on a white horse travelled a dirt path along the village of Carvahal. No one payed him much attention even if he seemed rather wealthy. Especially because he seemed wealthy. The nobility among the humans was severely corrupt and it was dangerous to have any interaction with them because either they would kill you, or report the village to king Sousuke Aizen who would send his henchmen to destroy the village and kill its residents.

"Please sir, please come with me to look for my aunt? She just had a baby and she was supposed to be here days ago! I am worried that she ran into trouble in the spine!" A young girl begged a group of men who looked at her. They listed and some scoffed or shrugged but they returned to their previous conversation.

The figure narrowed his eyes at the scene before him. He watched the young girl who couldn't be older than six human years old, run to another group of people standing by the forge. She wrung her dirty dress between her small hands and bowed her head. She repeated her plea and while these men seemed more sympathetic, they didn't deem her plea worth investigating.

"'m Sorry lass. 'ave too much work 'ere for me to do. Go home and wait for 'er, Hisana." The smith said sympathetically. The figure on the horse had watched the encounter. He watched the girl run back through a grassy path, to where he believed her home to be. He pitied the girl for it was obvious to him that she would never see her aunt again.

He left the village headed towards the river. He travelled longer than he intended to and he was completely out of water. It had been days since he had last had a drink of water. While he could use magic, it was too dangerous to use is so carelessly.

After filling his fourth leather canteen with fresh water he disrobed and left his horse to eat its grass and drink its water. Strangely, the horse didn't have a saddle, reigns or anything one would expect a rider to use. After all, it was the tradition of the elves to help and be helped by animals as friends, not servants.

It was barely audible but he heard strange sounds coming from the falls. He was cautious and felt out the area to detect any enemies, but there were none. While he cared little for the wellbeing of competent beings, he was actually kind hearted and feared an animal was suffering. If it was hopelessly injured, he would kill it and feast. If it was only barely harmed, he would heal it and free it.

He dressed himself in the strange human clothes he had to wear for disguise, but he released the spell that enchanted his features into that of a human. His ears became elegantly pointed and his eyes slanted. His features became more pointed and his body became slightly taller and leaner. Contrary to belief, he was far stronger than he appeared. He remained muscled but he lost the bulk board muscles that his human guise possessed.

He left his horse as he slowly made his way to the clearing near the waterfall. His eyes widened and he gasped in despair. There, floating on the frosting water was a baby. It was blue and its eyes and lips were even bluer. He used his magic to draw the child to his waiting hands. Children were miracles, blessings among his people. If a child could be saved, no matter what race it was, it was elven law to save it.

He was not a lover of humans, he was quite xenophobic towards other species to be honest, but he couldn't live knowing a child, a baby, froze to death because he chose not to help. He used his magic to heal the baby of its ailments. It was surprisingly wrapped in expensive looking robes, indicating that it was the child of nobility or something similar.

No one would believe that he, the coldest most uncaring of their race had cleaned, changed and cuddled a young human baby. The colour began returning and the child began regaining its liveliness. Once he was sure it would be fine, he scoured the surrounding area looking for anything that would indicate its origin.

He didn't look long. A rare flicker of emotion passed his usually emotionless fey grey eyes. If it wasn't so tragic and ugly, it would be beautiful. A beautiful woman lay upon the frosted rocks beneath the waterfall. The sharper pieces protruded her body but otherwise it seemed almost like she lay upon a crystal altar.

The elf used his vast magic to walk upon the water and he leaped onto the icy coffin. She would have died instantly, but still, water that could only have been tears was frozen on her eyes. He sighed and looked through the woman's robes. His eyes widened at the image of a sword, quiet like his own. But what was a human doing with a sword forged by the elves? And for the life of him he couldn't determine the name of the sword. Usually they were engraved with their names after being forged but this sword was nameless.

It was troublesome but the elf decided to spell a solid crystal coffin over her body. He detested humans, but she was obviously a cut above the rest and it was the lest he could do for her daughter.

A thought struck him with relief. The young girl from the village he had just passed had obviously been searching for these people, at least the baby had a family. It was his responsibility to care for it as he had saved it, however he could pass off that responsibility if the child had family. Hopefully they would accept the child.

The mother had few possessions on her, only her sword and a ring, apart from her wedding band of course. She wore few jewels but he left them with her. He only retrieved the ring and sword for the baby for when she was older. She would undoubtedly want a memoir of her mothers.

It was late already and the village should be quiet enough for him to deliver the baby. He walked towards his camp and checked on the now awake and bright-eyed baby. He couldn't help but stare at the child in shock. It had the most…unnatural eyes! They looked blue from a distance but to his heightened elven eyes, they were actually violet with light pink streaks about the pupal. It would make since if she weren't human or if she was afflicted with albinism, but she had a healthy glow to her skin and pitch-black hair that seemed to curl just in the middle of her forehead.

A pang in his chest made him watch to keep the child on a whim. But what would he do with it. He passed off the fascination and stomped out the fire. He nestled the baby in his coat and sat upon his horse that quickly trotted back towards the village.

He passed like a ghost through the village, he didn't need a spell to be discrete and invisible because he excelled in stealth. He found a small farm that obviously wasn't wealthy or doing well but he deposited the baby on the ground at the door along with the sword and ring as well as a note he had written.

He said not more than what had happened. The mother was found death and the child was identified as their family. He knocked loudly and the baby began to cry. Its bejewelled eyes looked up at him as if it knew it was being abandoned.

He smiled at the child. A rare action from him. After some thought, he dropped a bag of coin next to the baby and began walking away from the baby towards his horse that watched him from the forestry in the distance. The crying stopped but he knew the baby was staring at his back. It was rare that children were blessed but he decided that if he didn't spell a blessing upon this child he would surely regret it. She seemed to already possessed beauty and strength and she would have to develop her own character. But still…the path ahead of her, an orphan, would be painful and arduous.

"Be brave." He spelled her and kissed her forehead. She fell asleep and he sprinted to the bushes, he sat upon his horse but watched as a man picked up the baby.

"Rukia?" He heard the man say. Indeed, it was a peculiar name. Beautiful and unique. He called his wife who hurried towards the door. He told her that her sister had died and she cried out in anguish. She picked up the baby and hugged her to her chest. Another infant cried from within the house. It seemed as though they too had young ones.

He left once he was certain that the child had been accepted and disappeared into the forest. It wouldn't be long until the dragon egg he had secretly been carrying began shaking. It stopped though, and it remained still. He never even noticed. His thoughts were too troubled.


	2. Chapter 2

A group of four girls began their day. Eighteen-year-old Hisana, and thirteen-year-old Karin, Yuzu and Rukia. Hisana was the eldest daughter of Isshin Kurosaki and his late wife Misaki. Yuzu and Karin were his younger daughters and Rukia was his adopted daughter. Honestly, she was their cousin and they all knew that but still she was treated as immediate family as they had all grown up together.

"I'll see you later! I'm going to go hunting in the spine!" Rukia called out as her family began their day. The twins would milk the cows and Hisana would clean the wheat that Isshin cultivated from their crops.

Rukia ran through the village towards the spine and no one payed her mind, save a pair of greyish blue eyes that followed her. She ran into the spine with little more than a simple cotton dress shirt and trousers worn by men and boys. She was quite unfavourable due to her preference to wearing trousers and she never heard the end of bullying.

She carried a carved stone dagger and a simple bow with simple arrows. She spent a few hours climbing the hills of the spine. Earlier she had seen rabbits and while she could have hunted them, she just couldn't seem to stomach killing such innocent and fluffy creatures. She also suspected where their pet rabbit Chappy once disappeared to. It was a bad harvest season after all.

She spied a deer grazing near a stream and crouched low into the coverage with her bow ready. She aimed for the heart and drew back the string.

Shouting followed him as he fled through the forest. Gin Ichimaru, a shade was chasing him. He was the only elf left from a squad of twelve. Eleven elves, strong elves, were killed. Shades were dark beings. They let themselves be possessed by dark energies and spirits. Becoming a shade was the failure of controlling the dark magic they used.

Gin Ichimaru was once an ally. That was at least a century ago. His lover, Rangiku Matsumoto had been murdered in their bed as they slept by a jealous woman who Gin had scorned. He had been consumed with negative emotions when he had attempted to exact his revenge and the spirits he had controlled sook revenge on their master for his harsh treatment.

Now what was left of him was an empty shell containing his damned soul and many other spirits of trapped dark energies. He was no longer the person he once was.

An arrow pieced the horse he rode and even though he couldn't bare to see the animal suffer, he fled, not even killing it out of mercy. There was no time. The dragon egg he had been carrying for over one hundred years was the target of the assailants. They were ordered by the king to kill the party carrying the egg and return the egg to the vault the king Aizen had created to keep it.

He narrowly missed a spell aimed at him and he rolled on the earth. He grunted at he shakily got to his feet. They had been running restlessly for fourteen days. No sleep, no water and no food. He began forward again only to be blocked by the servants of Gin's, the hollows.

He knew he couldn't escape. He despaired knowing this was the end of him and of his family. He recognised the area as a place near a human village, the village he once saved a young baby. He closed his eyes and focused on teleporting the egg to the Varden, the human resistance against the king.

He yelled as the remained of his energy left him. Hopefully the future would be safe.

The terrifying figure of Gin leaned over him. He was still living but the nature of his magic made him rot alive. He no longer even appeared human.

"Where is it?!" He yelled into my face. I narrowed my eyes.

"It is safe from the likes of you and your basterd king!" I spat and clenched my teeth as my face was turned to the side by his hand. I spit out blood. He broke my kenseikan while he grabbed me by the hair and brought my face close to his own.

"Show me!" He demanded and forced his way through my memories. He caught not a glimpse however as I shielded my thoughts and put myself in a coma. It was not cowardice, I did not do it to protect myself from pain, but to protect the information I knew that they needed. I had no delusions of being rescued.

This was surely the end for me. I had no regrets, but I did feel sad knowing I would never know if that baby had grown up into a healthy girl.

A bright light blinded her and she shrieked. She lost the grip she had on the arrow and fired it aimlessly. The sudden flash bad made her sick and she gaged into the brush before regaining her breath and wiping her mouth.

No animal would be anywhere near the clearing now and it was far too dangerous venture further into the spine. That strange phenomenon made her decide it was even less worth it.

She climbed out of the thicket and began to make her way back from where she came from when a gold gleam caught her eye. Her jaw dropped in disbelief. Unlike most people would try to become wealthy from it, she figured she could trade it for some food.

Honestly the wheat they grew made good trade for almost anything other than metals and meat. And seeing as her family would be disappointed at not having any meat, she decided it would so well enough. It was spherical in shape and it appeared to be solid gold if the colour and weight were anything to judge by. She bagged the golden globe with the single peasant she had caught.

If she were lucky, perhaps she could get a whole wrap of meat! She grinned and giggled to herself as she ran towards the village.

By the time she returned it was early evening and there wasn't much time before the village turned into their homes or took to the village pub for stories and ale. She quickly ran towards the butcher and opened the door the man looked up at her and resumed his work, not bothering to greet her. She felt saddened but she took a deep breath and walked forward.

"I would like to trade for some meat, please." She said steadily and kept her focus on the man's face.

"Trade? What do you have to trade?" The man asked her condescendingly before a strange but dangerous gleam entered his eyes. She was warned to stay away from men like him, but in this situation, she had little choice at their village was small it only had one butcher.

"I found treasure, here look! I think it is gold! It must be worth at least some meat." I said happily and presented the egg to him over the counter that her head only just rose above. The look in his eyes changed to an equally bad expression of greed.

"Bah! This is fools gold! I won't have you trying to trick me! The village won't do business with your family once they know you tried to swindle me! What do you take me for?" He asked after trying to ridicule her. She bit her lip nervously but stood her ground.

"You are the one trying to swindle a child, you will be the laughing stock of the village!" She said gleefully and watched the triumphant look on his face become angry.

"Get out! How dare you insult me? I bet you stole it in the first place! I will not do business with the likes of you!" He spat at me and resumed his work. My happiness diminished and my smile fell. I bit my lip and steeled myself.

"I am very sorry for my rudeness, but please accept my trade, I cannot return home empty handed." I asked but he ignored me. At least until that dangerous gleam returned to his eyes.

"I will accept trade…if you offer me something of better value." He suggested and smiled at me. The bile rose in my throat and I slipped the sphere back into my back. I turned my back to him as the door opened.

"Come now father, surely we can trade her a few pheasants." Renji, his only son said and winked at me. He and Hisana had an on and off relationship over the years but he and I remained friends, despite him being six years older than me. Villager teased him about his 'indecision', as if anyone would be interested in me.

He made the bullying and meanness towards me bearable though.

"You can make the decisions when I am dead and buried! Go make yourself useful and clean the carcasses at the back." He told Renji who quickly pulled off two pheasants handing on a hook at gave them to me. I wasn't going to accept them but he shoved he out the door quickly before I could even thank him. I smiled to myself. Hisana sure was lucky, and the village was lucky that Renji took after his mother instead of his father, despite losing her only years after he was born.

I made it home early enough to present our dinner. It was easy to disguise the pheasants with the one I caught so hopefully I wouldn't have to be shamed.

"Rukia! You're late! Did you catch anything?" Yuzu called from the pantry.

"I did, give me a moment, I will be right there!" I yelled back and bounded into the barn. I hid the sphere at the top bunk of the barn where I usually slept.

"Here." I said proudly and handed the bag to my cousin. Her eyes widened gleefully.

"Oh wow, there is three of them!" She said happily and Karin came to help her prepare them.

"Hey, I am really tired so I am going to turn in early. I will just eat some cheese and bread, goodnight!" I said and ran back to the barn. I couldn't deny the curiosity that was eating me about that strange object. How did it even get there? Deer don't lay eggs!

She soon became bored and the exertion of the day made her fall asleep. She didn't stay asleep however as hours passed the sphere began rocking and rolling around. She startled when it rolled against her leg.

Rukia didn't know how the strange object started moving and began suspicion it was unwise to bring it home. She climbed down the landed and watched the object roll around until it fell. She didn't think it would shatter and it didn't, at least not immediately.

Strangled sounds came from the object and pieces of it start being pushed up from inside. Something poked out of the opening before it completely broke apart leaving a strange peach coloured creature in its place.

It was an egg! But what on earth was that creature!? It looked at her with big brown eyes and it cooed softly. It didn't feel dangerous but it certainly felt mystical. I moved towards it slowly and it made no move other than to cock its head in my direction.

"Oh hello." I said softly and lifted my hand to its face to stroke it. I felt and intense and somewhat painful static shock and recoiled my hand. It wasn't burnt, but a strange silver marking somewhat like a moon now lay on the palm on my hand.

I helped the creature up to the top where my bed and the stacks of fresh hay were kept and it perched atop a block before becoming silent. I watched it for a moment before consciousness escaped me.

Silvery eyes shot open with a gasp at the doors to the chamber were slammed open. Despite being chained to a torture table, his eyes displayed his mirth.

"You are too late." He said and smiled triumphantly. All hope was not yet lost.

"It has hatched."

Far away in the kingdom of Auberon a man who sat upon a thrown howled in rage.

A new dragon rider had just been born.

He must be found and killed!

Before he brings hope to the resistance.


	3. Chapter 3

Roughly a year passed and Rukia was almost fifteen and quite beautiful despite her boyish behaviour. She never participated in village dance of any other customs expected of young girls of age. It wasn't too strange though since Isshin didn't let his daughters attend yet either.

In fact, she was rarely ever seen because she spent a great deal of her time in the spine looking after her best friend, a dragon she called Ichigo. Its pigment was far brighter now that it was when he was a hatchling. It was a light orange and a small amount of darker bright orange fur sprouted from his chin, between his horns and straight down his back, ending at his tail. His wings were enormous and covered each of his sides. Little tufts of fur could be found at his underbelly and his elbows and heels. His limbs were strong and majestic like the rest of him. If only his attitude was anything like his appearance.

"Midget, you're late! I hunt for you and this is the thanks I get?" He said in my mind and I purposefully stomped on his fragile pinkie talon. Tears leaked from his eyes and he blew a ring of smoke at me.

"I am not a midget, you lazy lizard!" I yelled back at him. He looked offend before he accepted the truth of it and grinned toothily at me.

"So, are you finally going to fly with me today, shorty? And you may not be a midget, but you are short! You cannot resent me for that!" He claimed proudly before I stomped on his already sore talon. He roared in pain, shaking the forest.

"Shut up, you idiot! Are you trying to reveal our location?" I asked him angrily, though I felt guilty for being too rough on him. Tears fell from his amber eyes as he glared at me though we both knew it held no resentment. We were as close as blood family and while I loved my family, something always seemed to be missing.

"Rukia…how are you?" He asked me carefully and lowered his head to level with me. I knew what he meant and I smiled tightly at him before kicking a random stone. Renji had been betrothed to Hisana, and while that was good and all, after he left to study hunting and trapping, Hisana took ill and has been so for at least two months now.

"As well as can be expected. I miss Renji and I love Hisana, seeing her suffer like that is killing me. Sometimes I just wish I could run away." I told him and he looked at me carefully.

"We could. Your family is well off and you are just about of age for your kind. Leave with me and let us chase down our fate together." He suggested. I played with his beard and he hummed in appreciation. Our spats never lasted long and were never truly bitter.

"Maybe. It has become more and more dangerous in the village. Old man Kaien was beaten pretty badly for telling stories about the dragon riders last night. You saw it too, right?" I asked him and he nodded sadly.

Kaien was the loved story teller in the village ever since she could remember. He always seemed to have a soft spot for her and he was the one who taught her how to hunt with a bow. He taught her a little swordsmanship as well but lately his old injury has been giving him trouble. He was a survivor of a pillaging from one of the more prosperous villages way back when.

"Rukia. I will never be selfish when it comes to you but I wish with all my heart that we could leave. I have outgrown the spine and you know the king and his men are looking for us. Your family will get in really big trouble as well if we are found. This is not a game of hide and seek anymore." He told me seriously. It was always a mystery how he could be so wise when he was barely a year old himself, though he sure grew quickly. He was about as big as out barn already!

"I understand. I will talk to everyone at home but I should leave only after Hisana's health has improved." I told him and he accepted my answer gladly as it was the only time I had ever agreed to leave, at least for a time.

I sighed and placed the back of my hand against my forehead. Flashed of my strange dreams still lurking in the recesses of my mind. It would seem strange but I felt as if I knew the mysterious man with smouldering silver eyes and long ebony hair in my dreams. Sometimes he ran from me, other times he tried to spy on me from a distance but he would always end up convulsing in pain before I woke up and the dream ended. He didn't seem to be invading my dreams willingly though.

He was intimidating. He seemed so cold and heartless from the times I was able to have a better look at him. He also seemed to recognise me somewhat though once he tried to speak to me, no sound came from his words though. I couldn't explain what it was about the dreams that distressed me. They weren't nightmares but I never felt well rested on those nights. It unsettled me.

I stayed with Ichigo the day and returned home early to see strangers leaving our house. I ran home after I was sure that they left.

"Who were they?" I asked Isshin who looked rather pale.

"They, were arancar. They are the king's lackeys, they're not even human." He stated morosely.

"The king taking an interest in the village is bad news for us. Perhaps we should pack our things and leave in the night. They…asked about you Rukia." He told me worriedly and a felt myself clamber in a cold sweat.

"Really? Me? What did they ask?" I asked him faking calm. He stared at me for a moment before sighing.

"They heard from the village boys that you don't spend much time home. They were curious as to where you spent your free time." He told me copying my calm. I nodded and thinned my lips.

"Well, I haven't done anything so I don't see what they wold want with me." I said and shrugged my shoulders before dipping a bread stick into honey and nibbling it.

"Well you are about of age. Perhaps he is looking for a young wife. Though, I hear strange rumours about him being immortal!" He told me in wonder.

"No way old man! Nothing lives forever. But, since you are talking about moving…I was wondering…" I trailed off and wrung my hands. My hair fell over my shoulder and just barely touched my waist. It was more for the family's benefit that I grew it. Shorter hair seemed more practical for me but women were expected to have long hair.

"But where would you go? A young woman can't travel by herself. And if you intend to travel with a man I would have to meet him first before giving my permission!" He said dramatically. If I did find someone and bring him home, I am sure beyond a doubt that my uncle would make him run for the hills.

"There is a fabric shop a few villages over that pays well, I was thinking of going there. Spinning silk, the silkworms produce, sheering sheep and rabbits for wool and making cloth, materials and such seems interesting to me." I fibbed flawlessly. I felt Ichigo's amusement in my mind.

Truthfully, even my most far fetched lies seemed to be believable to most people. It was a talent I was proud of considering it helped me gamble some winnings on occasion. Women were rarely allowed to participate in the gambling but sometimes we were. And I took advantage of that. I was good at lying to people and even better at reading them.

"I suppose if it would make you happy. But you are too young too leave home and Hisana will miss you terrible…so will we." He said and smiled at him.

"I would prefer to leave as soon as Hisana is feeling better. Strange people talking about me and no prospects in this village make me want to try my luck else ware. By the way, I brought home a young deer. Would you believe it if I told you if literally fell dead at the sight of me?" I fibbed and lifted my nose proudly. He shook his head and laughed merrily.

"Rukia, after dinner there is something I want to give you. It doesn't concern the girls so stay until they retire." He told me and I nodded and left for the barn. Today was one of the rare days that I wore a dress. It only barely lifted off the ground. It was white and plain really but it was comfortable. Ichigo agreed that he preferred men's clothes on me, women's clothes seemed to remain a mystery to him. I told him that it was supposed to be attractive to the opposite sex but he only replied that I was unattractive.

Despite his teasing I was aware that I was far from ugly, my only flaws were my mannerisms, height and small if not non-existent bust. My face and hair were attractive and though I was slender and petite, my figure was still alluring. At least that was what Renji had once told me when I voiced my opinion. Ichigo had snuck into the village to blow smoke into his house as a punishment for his cheesy words. Renji and his father had run in and out looking for the fire to dose it but of course they weren't one.

I took a small nap and bathed before turning into the house for our evening meal. It was pleasant and the bread was warm and freshly baked. Isshin sent the girls to bed. Surprisingly Hisana seemed better that she had in a long time. I stayed behind to wash and dry the dishes while Isshin found something he said he wanted to give me.

I sighed and sat at the fire while I waited. It reminded me of how the sun reflected off of Ichigo's scales. A clamber and rustle from the adjacent room caught my attention as Isshin heaved a sigh and walked into the room. He sat across from me and places a sheathed sword on the ground before me as well as a black velvet pouch and a beautiful sapphire ring. It was no doubt a real jewel and it seemed to radiate some sort of energy. He handed me a piece of paper. I didn't know what to do with all of these objects but he gestured for me to look at the letter first.

 _To the family of this baby,_

 _I had found her in the river along with her mother who has passed. I gave her a decent burial and have returned her to her family. It wouldn't have felt right to take anything from her mother but I know she might wish for a keep sake which is why is m giving to you a ring and sword her mother carried on her person._

 _Please look after this child, she is truly special._

That was all it said. I turned the letter over a few times but I didn't receive anything else from it except a barely visible flower at the bottom of the page.

"That letter was left with you and these items the night you were found on our doorstep. Whoever the kind person was who brought you to us was also selfless enough to bring these things along with him for you. They were indeed your mothers. I never touched the pouch of coins though, that is rightfully yours." He told me and I gulped back my unease.

"I can't accept this! After all you have done for me, please take it as my gratitude!" I begged and bowed my head.

"No can-do kiddo. They are your birth right and I am sure that this pouch of coins was probably given by your saviour for your wellbeing. Whoever it was, was stinking rich!" He said excitedly. I sighed in exasperation.

"What was my mother doing with a sword?" I asked curiously and touched the sheath. Just as the ring pulsated with energy, so did the sword.

"I wouldn't know. Both her and your aunt had them only your aunt gave hers back to its creator apparently. It could be an heirloom. Take good care of it." He told me and squeezed my shoulder. I gulped and nodded.

"I don't know how I could possibly say goodbye though." I said sadly and held the sword to my chest.

"Then don't. You are coming back so it isn't a reason to say goodbye." He said sagely. We got up and I hugged him goodnight before walking to the barn. My head felt heavy and empty. On the way I spotted Kaien siting on a post looking up to the sky. I smiled and ran up to him. He glanced my way before his eyes widened at my sword.

"Oh, this was my mothers. At least that's what my uncle says. He gave it to because I am planning on venturing into the unknown." I said teasingly. He smiled sadly and gestured to the post beside his own.

"I see. I wish you well then. Any thoughts on where you are headed?" He asked me kindly. I shrugged.

"I'm not sure yet, but don't worry about me, I am sure I will be fine." I told him and he thinned his lips.

"I wouldn't know about that. These strangers in the village mean you harm. I don't know if you need something in the village but I think you should leave tonight, it is what is best for you and your family. Trust me, those two are nothing but trouble." He told me seriously. I nodded attentively. He has never serious unless it was absolutely necessary.

"In fact, tell me what you need in the village and I will get it for you. Stay here and prepare yourself for departure, I will go with you until a distance, if only to ensure your safety." He told me and I nodded again. I felt shocked. Stunned. Scared.

"Ah, yes well, I don't need much except food and water I guess." I told him absentmindedly.

"And a horse." He said before jumping off of the post and walking towards the village.

"Get packed, I won't be long." He called without looking back at me. I sat there stupefied for a few moments until realisation hit me like a ton of bricks. I was leaving home. I called Ichigo over my mind link. I wouldn't have time to saddle him if Kaien intended to come with me, he had to carry his saddle in his mouth until I parted with Kaien and I could ride on Ichigo instead.

I expected Ichigo to be excited but he was pensive and nervous. I packed my few clothes into a bag, I wore my hooded cloak. I folded and stored the letter in my travel bag and filled two leather canteens of water. I packed in a few herbs used for cooking and healing as well as a small pot and spoon.

I decided that was as good as I was going to get I heard shouting in the distance. I ran into the village just in time to see Kaien rushing towards me on a horse, holding the reigns of a second horse as well. The two men were running after him. Pure panic filled me before I was suddenly lifted higher and higher.

A look of shock and awe covered Kaien's face but he got over it surprisingly quickly and continued leading the horses out of the village.

"Rukia! We need to make our way through the forest, tell your dragon to fly ahead and come down here!" He called once we lost our pursuers.

"You heard him Ichigo." I told him and tapped his talon. He didn't voice it but I knew he was frazzled. He dropped me when I was less that a few feet from the ground and I landed with a huff. Kaien caught up with me and I saddles the horse with my bag and sword before I mounted him and followed Kaien into the forest.

"We need to keep going. They haven't stopped chasing us, they probably only went to fetch their own horses. We need to put some distance between us." He told me. I nodded uncertainly.

"Aren't you going to asked me anything? You know?" I offered pointing to the spot in the distance where Ichigo was flying.

"I know all about dragons already. I had my suspicions about you already, I just hoped that you wouldn't be leaving so soon." He told me solemnly. He suspected? This was Kaien so I am sure he wouldn't hurt me but what if he isn't really a friend?

"I will teach you everything I know…about your dragon, magic and… your parentage." He told me and looked me in the eye. My eyes widened in surprise. Does he really know about my parents? About dragons? We needed his help, but even still…

"Magic? What magic? I can't use magic! Ichigo can't even breath fire!" I yelled and felt Ichigo's embarrassment through our bond. He smiled genuinely.

"All dragon riders can use magic, it comes from training. Look." He said and showed me his palm beneath his glove. It was a blueish marking like my own silver one.

"Hey! Wait a second! Where is your dragon then?" I asked him and he looked down shamefully.

"Dead." He said hollowly.

I felt delirious as I ran through the city of Gilead. The torture and poison they used on me was quickly making me lose strength. I needed to make it to the Varden and get treatment as soon as possible but it was too far. I couldn't make it that far. Not after being starved, beaten, bled and poisoned.

Before I was captured I remember hearing that the sorcerer Kisuke has a shop in a small town near the docks. I could make it. If he wasn't there though I was surely going to die.

I escaped in nothing more than a pair of human trousers and of all m possessions the only item I found was my sword. Of course, the hilt was poisoned.

I heaved into the bushes and gasped to catch my breath. I couldn't even afford to find a stream and have a drink of water. I kept running towards the direction I knew the small town of Tilm to be. If I didn't stop I knew I could be there in under two days, but the exertion would cause the poison to spread faster.

I grit my teeth and forced myself onward.

We made camp only a few days away from the town of Tilm where Kaien said a friend of his stayed. He taught me many interesting things, about the history of the dragons and riders, about magic and real swordsmanship. I could even transform my blade at will now to its true form. After the first day I awoke it its name appeared on its sheath.

It was called, Sode no Shirayuki. The blade of snow and ice.

I don't know how Kaien knew so much about it since I was its first true wielder. It was created for my mother but she never had the chance of claiming it. I was surprised at all the strange information Kaien shared with me about my mother, and even my father. He said he was a good friend of theirs and that he honestly only lived in Carvahal to look out for me from the shadows.

He was recognisable as a resistant against the crown so he could never have a part in my life beyond what he was, a story teller and teacher. I understand though and I don't feel anything bad towards him. He is my teacher and probably the person I look up to most.

He taught me a variety of spells called Kido, he also taught me dance magic and in my spare time I learn new sword arts from my zanpakuto. I never noticed before but my reflexes, speed and strength are greater than they should be, and that is because I am a rider. He says that I will never die or age if I don't want to.

Even though I am a rider there are still the elves who are the strongest race on the continent apart from the dragons, sadly both races numbers have dwindled, and the dragons are doomed because every dragon left alive is supposedly male. No breeding means that when they are dead, the species will be extinguished.

He taught me about the hollows and how they work as grunts for the king, the arancar who are further evolved hollows that are able to take human for like the people who hunted us did. Actually, that is incorrect as they are not 'people' at all, but rather monsters, much like shades. Thankfully I am yet to ever see a shade and I hopefully never will.

Kaien also taught Ichigo and me a few ways of fighting in the air. I was never truly afraid of flying on Ichigo until I learnt how to fly without staying seated on the saddle. The first time I stood up I almost fell off of him! Of course, that idiot dragon thought it was hilarious until I pulled chuffs of his mane out. We were making progress though. It was just scary knowing I might hit the ground.

"You are amazing, Rukia! Trust me, it took me years to learn all of these things that you are fortunate enough to have natural grace in!" He told me happily. I flushed and looked away to hide my face.

"Hey, Kaien? I don't want to overstep or anything but, if you are a dragon rider, how did your dragon…when did your dragon…?" I asked him hesitantly. He sighed and tossed a few twigs into the fire.

"It was almost fifteen years ago. We were betrayed by someone. My beautiful wife and I were expecting our baby to be born that week sometime and she was, only a day before the attack on our home was launched. Many people died but as a rider it was my duty to stay and fight. My wife fled with our daughter into the forest. I was too distracted trying to keep the enemies away to keep check on her and while my mind was a mess the enemy drove his sword into my dragons' heart. After the battle ended and we lost, not a person save me survived. I tried to find them but…well you know." He said mysteriously.

"You see, if a dragon dies, the rider may live on and perhaps bond with another…if he has not lost his mind. But if a rider dies, so do their dragons. It was part of a pact made so long ago, in fact it was the dragons who wanted that end of the bargain because unlike us they are capable of more destruction should their sanity be lost." He explained sadly

"Enough sad stories, try to get some sleep kid, we can reach Tilm by tomorrow if we ride on Ichigo, and honestly the sooner we reach help the better. Its dangerous being in a place away from the safety of numbers.

"I'm sorry for your loss, thank you for telling me Kaien." I said sleepily and rested my head on Ichigo's front paw. Kaien smiled tightly. He looked like me thanking him was more of an insult that anything else.

I closed my eyes and slipped into a peaceful sleep. Thankfully, I didn't dream.


	4. Chapter 4

I breathed in and out heavily. My chest felt tight and my throat and lips were dry and my tongue felt like lead. I finally reached Tilm but because of the barriers Kisuke set up around his home I couldn't locate him, at least not with the barely existent magic I was left with.

I cloaked myself with an invisibility spell and force myself to run through town carefully examining each of the houses and stores. With relief I caught a glimpse of 'Urahara's Candy Shop' on a board above the building. I sprinted through the town and frantically knocked at the door. The door opened mysteriously and a black cat walked towards me before stopping in shock, or perhaps it was terror.

"Y-Yorui-ichi. Help. Poison. On sword…" I managed to say before I fell forward. I barely felt my face being cushioned by something soft and warm, but I figured that she caught me. My vision was bleary and I couldn't quiet make out what was being said around me. All I knew was that if I didn't put myself in a protective coma his second to delay the poison, I would die.

I came too far and endured too much to die.

"'Urahara's Candy Shop'"? I asked Kaien questioningly. He nodded in agreement.

"Yup this is the place. Remember to be respectful, despite their appearances they are quite ancient. They are also quite powerful so insulting them is not a good idea." He told me and I nodded in agreement.

Ichigo complained about having nowhere nice for a dragon to wait for us. Kaien gave Ichigo an exercise he said he had to learn. Neither of them would tell me what it was about, but they agreed that it was a very important skill to learn as soon as possible so that we wouldn't have to be parted like this often.

I walked into the shop after Kaien and waited patiently for him to talk to the store owner. To our surprise we found blood leading from the front door to the back behind the counter. Kaien changed the sign on the door from open to closed before signalling me to be cautious and walking towards the open door where chattering was coming from.

Kaien looked shocked at what he was seeing but not horrified so assuming it wasn't anything terrible I peeked over his shoulder.

An elf! A talking cat! And a man wearing clogs!

"Wow!" I said from behind Kaien, announcing our arrival to our the unsuspecting three. For a moment there was silence until the man wearing clogs got up and welcomed Kaien.

"Kaien?! You're alive!? You didn't write you don't scry, we were begging to think you didn't like us!" He said cheerfully, but I could tell by looking at him that he wasn't all jokes as he appeared.

"Who is this pretty girl, hey Kaien?" The cat asked and before I knew what I was doing I was yelling at the top of my lungs.

"The cat just spoke! Oh my god!" I exclaimed and gaped at the cat. The cat a first seemed embarrassed before it seemed to grin at me.

"I am so sorry, have you truly never met a talking cat before? What's your name, you are being very impolite you know." The cat teased and I flushed in shame.

"I am so sorry! My name is Rukia Kurosaki! Its nice to meet you…?" I started and looked at the three faces staring at me in humour.

"Yoruichi. And my pet over here is Kisuke, say hello Kisuke." The cat teased making me flush and the two idiot men laugh.

"Why hello miss Rukia, it is a pleasure to meet you, what brings you to our humble candy shop?" He asked me happily with a tiny undertone of threat. I looked at Kaien for answers and he grinned and messed up my hair. I stomped angrily on his foot.

"Almost like dejavu." Said the cat looking at us strangely. I blinked at it before Kaien decided to speak.

"We are just paying a visit…I figured you would be keen to meet the newest dragon rider." He told them and in an instant their jaws fell agape and they stared at me in a mixture of shock, disbelief and horror.

"This little thing?" Kisuke asked and I felt insulted.

"Watch who you call little! You wouldn't be so tall either without those clogs! And I am barely fifteen, I can still grow!" I barked at him and tears pricked my eyes.

"Easy! I didn't mean any insult, I just meant you are really young! Being a couple thousand years old makes all people 'little' to me." He said and pat my head. Now it was my turn you gape.

"N-no way! You don't look a day over thirty!?" I exclaimed and he nodded happily.

"Naturally, I do have some amazing genes, now don't I?" He asked cockily and I flushed.

"Kisuke stop teasing the girl. We need to make an antidote for little Byakuya as soon as possible!" Yoruichi reprimanded and he flinched slightly.

"Yes, but I don't have the final ingredient. It can only be found at the Varden. I can make a few doses of temporary antidote but it wont last more than a few days." He said placatingly. The cat's eyes narrowed slightly and it ears lowered sadly.

"As it so happens, I was planning on taking Rukia to the Varden for protection and training purposes soon anyway. If you can make a fixture of antidotes to keep him alive until then, I am sure we will get him there safely. It would be best to left him know before we move him though, he might be in a coma…but he is still very aware." Kaien said seriously.

"We could take him on Ichigo right?" I asked and he shook his head.

"The only entrance is under water now. The valleys altitude is far too high for the human body to endure, even with a thousand protection wards on you it wouldn't be enough." Kaien told me and I pouted and kicked at the edge of the upturned mat.

"Little Byakuya knows everyone here except her so perhaps she should be the one to enter his mind?" Yoruichi asked and before she could finish Kaien snapped at her.

"No. It is too dangerous for her to enter an elf's mind. She could get lost in his thoughts or attacked by him. Seeing the state, he is in, I am sure he wouldn't take kindly to an intrusion on his mind.

"No, I want to try. I think I have seen him somewhere before. He looks really familiar but I remember him wearing something white in his hair." I told them and again they gaped at me in astonishment.

"You have met him before?" Yoruichi asked incredulously.

"Are you sure you want to help him? I'm sure he must have been mean to you if you truly have met him before." She added and I shrugged.

"I don't know where I was seen him before I just have an image in my head. He will need to know that I am a friend anyway if we are going to travel together right? I might not be an elf, but my mental barriers are pretty strong you know, and I am not alone. Ichigo will protect me." I told them and grinned as I walked over to the elf.

Despite being dirty and injured, he was quite handsome. If you liked pretty boys with only subtle muscles that is. I kneeled by his head but before trying to enter his mind I called out to Ichigo.

"Ichigo? I need your help. I'm going to enter an elf's mind and he may harm me. I need you to help me protect myself." I asked desperately through our mind link.

"I see. I am with you, don't worry." He told me and I looked up at the others and smiled before I leaned my forehead against his own and forced my way through his barriers.

For an almost dead elf, he sure put up a fight! Neither Ichigo or I were a match for him!

"Please wait! I am trying to help you!" I spoke in the elf's language, the ancient language of truths. One could not tell lies through this language so my confession stilled him before he began relentlessly plucking information from my mind.

"Rukia…?" He asked softly and it almost seemed as if he was hugging me through my mind.

"Y-yes! That's my name! I am a dragon rider! I promise I only want to help you." I said softly. I felt the belief and acceptance through his mind. At least he trusted me. I heard elves weren't very trusting, and Yoruichi said he was mean. Maybe she confused him with someone else.

"No. The werecat is annoying and nothing she says should be taken seriously but it is true that I do not like people in general, humans even less so." He said honestly and I felt myself shrinking back from his brutal honesty.

"There is no need to fear me, I will never do you harm." He told me in the ancient language. I gulped as I felt bile rise in my throat.

"I don't like this…do you hear singing?" I asked him and he quickly guarded his mind more carefully.

"Be careful. My mind is a dangerous place for a human to wander. You might find yourself lost without means of escape." He said coldly.

"It was not on purpose!" I bit out and tried to leave his mind a little bit more but he forced me to stay connected to him.

"You are brave. You came to me for a reason I assume?" He acted me emotionlessly. It was strange hearing him in my head but not seeing anything. In an instant the black vision behind my eyes became bright. I saw a colourful field of bluebells. It was beautiful! I felt his smug happiness and I almost wished I could pinch him. The he felt amused but patiently waited for be to answer him.

"Well, you are dying. The Varden has the antidote and it will take a few days to get there. Kisuke can make temporary antidotes to help fight off the poison and give you more time before the poison takes a worse toll on your body. Hopefully we will get there before anything worse happens to you." I told him and wondered if it would be best to keep him in his sleep coma or to ask him to wake up after we feed him the antidote.

"You may wake me. I understand the situation. Thank you…Rukia. Please ask Yoruichi to clean my sword of the poison and find me a set of clothes?" He asked I agreed before pulling myself out of his head.

"Rukia! Rukia? Are you alright?" Kaien's worried face asked me. I blinked back my yawn and nodded.

"I'm fine." I said and looked around for Yoruichi. As if she knew what he would request, a clean set of clothes with strange patterns sat beside his sleeping body, no sword though.

"Ah, he asked if someone could clean his sword of the poison…?" I asked Kaien hesitantly.

"Probably already done. Come, you look tired. Kisuke said you could take a nap in here until the antidot is ready." He told me and I nodded and trotted towards the set of strange bedding. It was soft and comfy though, and almost immediately I fell asleep.

Her voice was strange. Very human. Much deeper than the voices of elven women. But somehow it sounded right. I wondered what she looked like. Other than the fact the knowing what is happening around me was important, I decided to wake up because I was curious what she looked like. I knew I would know one way or another but I wanted to know soon rather than later.

That is one of the few traits of my youth I hadn't outgrown yet, though I thought I had. I had seen her in the dreams Gin forced me to have as he tried to scry for the new dragon rider, but only barely. I could make out her figure but that is about all. I briefly wondered if her eyes were still that unique colour.

Who would have thought that the baby I had save would end up saving me? Saving all of us? Perhaps I giving her too much credit. My hopes are too high for her, but I can't help but hope for her to succeed.

I relaxed and rested. I wouldn't tax myself anymore until I had the antidote.

I woke hours later. As it appeared, it was morning of the next day, I surely did sleep longer than I thought I would. His mind…was dangerous as he said it was. I was still surprised that he didn't like humans. I could understand why I guess, seeing how perfect his race is, we must seem like lesser beings compared to them.

I got up slowly and tidied the bed I slept in before venturing towards the adjacent room where I heard voices.

"Oh, Rukia, you're awake. I trust you rested well enough? You were asleep almost an entire day." Said a cheerful Kisuke.

"Yes, I slept like a log, thank you." I said politely and he nodded his head.

"I have prepared six antidotes for our injured friend, but the sixth one must not be used until you find the final ingredient. When you find it, crush it and mix it with the antidote. It should go from green to orange. Now, lets wake up our guest, shall we?" He said all at once that I could barely understood the word coming out of his mouth, nevertheless, I nodded and followed him to the bed side of the elf.

Now that he has been somewhat cleaned, and healed of all his bodily injuries he did look quite attractive. I wonder if its just him or the entirety of his race, after all they are called the 'fair folk'.

"Ichigo?" I called out with my mind. I could just barely feel a connection but he seemed to be in pain.

"Ichigo, are you alright?" I asked worriedly and he responded with the usual annoying feeling that said 'of course I'm alright, I'm a dragon'. I couldn't resist rolling my eyes.

"I'm going to re-enter the elf's mind. I need you to support me if you are able to? Are you sure you are alright?" I asked in concern.

"No, I am not alright you, stupid midget! Stay away from that elf!" He growled out in my mind.

"Are you going to help me or am I doing it alone?" I asked him exasperatedly. After making a whining frustrated sound he conceded to help me.

"Remember, we are not attacking him, we are only defending ourselves." I reminded him. He didn't reply though. I sighed and leaned over the elf, placing my forehead on his. I braced myself for the inevitable pain. And did it hurt like hell! I grit my teeth and waited for him to recognise me.

"Stop it!" I yelled out in the ancient language and the assaults stopped as if by miracle, but the after pain remained.

"I am sorry." He said and waited patiently for me to do something. I could barely think straight! My head hurt too much.

"You can wake up now." I said quickly and retreated from his mind before he could pull me back. I groaned and moaned in pain. I pressed my forehead into the hard surface it rested on and moved my head from side to side. It wasn't until a hand touched my head and a soothing sensation relieved the pain that I finally opened my eyes. And then I widened them.

The most beautiful silver eyes stared back at me, only and inch away from my own. For a moment I looked into them mesmerised but when I final brought myself out of the daze his liquid mercury eyes put me into I gasped and squeaked as I pushed myself up hurriedly. I covered my hands with my mouth and looked at the ground.

"I am so sorry! I forgot where I was for a moment and…I didn't mean to! Here, Yoruichi set your clothes here for you and said you should bath." I gestured beside him and quickly got up and ran out of the room. How much more could I possible embarrass myself in one day!?

"Ah, h-he is awake." I stated stupidly and took a seat at the dining table beside Kaien. He looked at me worriedly.

"Rukia, are you sure you are alright? I'm serious, I'm you feel strange you have to tell us now so we can help you before anything bad happens." He told me and I smiled reassuringly at him.

"Oh, I'm fine don't worry! Tired and I have a bit of a headache but its not as bad as it was a moment ago." I said and waved my hand dismissively. He stared at me for a moment before I rolled my eyes and brought my fist down on his thigh making him cry out in pain. I flushed as the elf walked into the room and stared at us curiously.

"See, I'm fine." I said softly and flushed. I looked down at my hands in embarrassment. What must he think of me! I probably only reinforced his belief that humans are barbaric!

I could think of worse ways to wake up. At first it was uncomfortable having something pressing against my forehead with something like hair tickling my cheeks. I opened my dry eyes warily but widened them at the sight before me. The girl was pressing into me unconsciously in agony. I swallowed my regret and placed my hand on her head healing her pain.

Her face relaxed slowly and she groaned in relief. She opened her eyes and I was trapped. I couldn't look away from them. Instead I looked deeper inside them. I tried to memorise each and every contour of her irises.

All too soon the expression in her eyes changed from curious to panicked. She squeaked adorably and fled the room, leaving me to wash and dress. I closed my eyes and withheld a groan of my own. My body ached. I knew I had to drink and eat to help my recovery but I felt like death at the moment.

I forced myself onto my knees and shakily got to my feet. I quickly washed and dressed and made my way out of my recovery room. The sight I was amusing beyond reason, at least it was to me. Rukia seemed to be trying and failing at convincing them of her wellbeing. My eyes shot open when she raised a fist and brought it down on the man I identified as Kaien Shiba's leg. He cried out and I couldn't resist the twitch on my lips.

"Oh! Some one is feeling better! Its rare to see you amused, little Byakuya." The werecat sang to me and I looked to the side disinterestedly while taking a seat at the dining table.

"You are so irritating." I said as I scooped rice into my bowl and served myself soup.

"Thank you for helping me." I said softly but gratefully before starting to eat my food, signalling that discussion time was over.

"You are very welcome! Now why don't you tell us how you were captured and what exactly happened to bring you here?" Kisuke Urahara asked me and I sighed tiredly. Obviously, he didn't care if I was starving and tired, but since they dropped everything to help me I suppose I should return the curtesy.

"My men and I were traveling to the Varden to give them the egg for the year, we were ambushed by the shade, Gin Ichimaru and a number of hollows. Eleven of my brethren were slain due to my inability to lead and protect. I was taken to Gilead as a prisoner where they tried to force various information out of me through…various means. I escaped because I tricked a guard into believing he had killed me, he walked into my cell and I killed him, retrieved my zanpakuto and fled. I knew I wouldn't make it to the Varden so I decided to try my luck finding you. Thankfully you haven't moved away yet or else I would surely be dead because of further reckless decisions. Now let me eat." I said emotionlessly and finished my food. I ate slowly as my body was unused to eating.

I briefly looked up to see Rukia staring at me before she lowered her eyes back towards her own food. I was about to put some food in my mouth when my curiosity got the better of me. Despite making it clear that I didn't wish to talk, I spoke anyway.

"What is troubling you…Rukia?" I asked softly and quickly fed myself. All eyes were on me but I kept my face impassive as ever.

"Ah, nothing. It's nothing." She said shyly. I would have left it at that. But I didn't.

"Does my appearance bother you?" I asked her softly before taking another mouthful of food. She flushed cutely and I knew I didn't hide the amusement well enough when the werecat beside me started grinning.

"No! No, it's nothing really! Well actually, I was wondering…why I dreamt of you?" She asked me timidly. I couldn't help the twitching of my mouth this time.

"Many women dream of me, I wouldn't be embarrassed if I were you." I teased her and the three spectators gasped in horror. She looked shocked, then sad, then angry. Why angry?

"You know what I meant, pervert." She said and I choked. Laughter rang loud in the room. I knew I flushed in embarrassment but I only narrowed my eyes at her.

"Little Byakuya a pervert, that really funny! He is far too shy and reserved to be a pervert, why I remember the first time he saw me naked- "She began and I pulled her tail. I glared at her and the room went silent.

"Do not make me our to be a lecherous human!" I barked in anger. I didn't bother hiding the fury from my eyes this time. I finished my food, and brought my drink back to my recovery room with me, leaving the table without another glace at any of them.

"I think we went too far. He doesn't usually try to be friendly. Elves are very easily offended, he will probably hold a grudge against you for a while. Best to tread lightly around him." I heard the werecat say and I sighed. Never again would I begin such foolishness.

Rukia, you have grown into a beautiful young woman.


	5. Chapter 5

He did not look at me, or speak to me even once since the incident at the dinner table. I would be lying if I said it didn't hurt to be ignored in such a way.

"Are you ready? We should be going now. You can ride with me and Byakuya will take your horse." Kaien said and I winced.

"No, that's fine. I want to stay with Ichigo. The two of you can keep each other's company. I don't want to be where I am not wanted." I said sadly. I knew the elf was listening to me and I hoped he felt at least a little bit guilty.

"I am going to join Ichigo. I know he misses me and he said there is something he wants to show me. We will wait for you where you left us, though Ichigo is restless, he says he saw strange tracks nearby, he thinks there may be hollows in the forest." I told him and his eyes widened.

"Stay with us, Rukia. Ichigo can handle any hollows he finds out there, you shouldn't go alone." Kaien told me seriously but I shrugged out of his hold and walked towards the door.

"I will be fine, I'm not scared of a few hollows." I said and closed the door behind me. I ran towards the entrance of the town and walked hurriedly to the place where I had left Ichigo in the woods.

He wasn't there. I panicked and tried to find him but he was blocking me. I ran into the clearing by the river. And found a man sitting there by the river. He was as bare as the day he was born and he didn't seem to mind. I stared at his back apprehensively. Looking at him closely you could she that he wasn't human. Perhaps he was another elf?

"Ichigo!" I called out but I got no reply. No reply from my dragon at least.

"Hey!" The naked man said and stood up. He looked like an elf, a very well built one at that and he had bright orange hair and amber eyes. I shrieked and bolted into the forest with the man hot on my trail calling after me.

I thought I lost him and crouched over my knees to catch my breath. A figure jumped down from the trees in front of me and I instinctively shrieked and slapped him. Our eyes both widened and my eyes filled with tears.

"Byakuya! I am so sorry! I thought you were the naked man that was chasing me!" I explained but didn't dare look at his face. I stepped away from him quickly and held my hands over my mouth as I called loudly into the sky.

"Ichigo!" I called and panted out in exertion. Just when I closed my eyes and began to calm, a hand, the hand of the stranger closed over my shoulder.

"There you are! I got you!" He said I shrieked and punched him square on the nose.

"Naked man! My poor innocent eyes! Kaien help me!" I called out and ran behind Byakuya who drew his sword against the pervert.

"Rukia, its me!" He said and stepped forward unafraid of Byakuya's sword. I squeaked and held tightly onto Byakuya's robes. I hid my face against his back.

"Who the hell are you?! I've never seen you before in my life! Don't you even feel bad for exposing yourself to an innocent girl?" I asked him angrily.

"Stay where you are, lecher. You have defiled the girl enough." Byakuya said and held his sword before him.

"You! You are the son of a bitch that attacked us! Rukia, its me, Ichigo! Get away from that evil elf, if anyone is a lecher it is him!" The man said and I gasped.

"Why do you look…not like a dragon? And why are you naked! You have scarred me for life, I never needed to see a naked man! At least not until I am married!" I told him angrily.

"Well dragons don't wear clothes, what am I supposed to use, leaves? I was training to take a human form these last few days and it paid off too, look!" He said excitedly. I took off my cloak and threw it at him.

"The hell if I will look! Cover yourself first!" I yelled and he laughed merrily.

"Did you see something you liked, Rukia?" He teased. I all but growled at him.

"I am going to hurt you for this! You stupid, ugly idiot!" I yelled and he laughed at me tauntingly.

"This…is the dragon?" Byakuya asked stupefied. I nodded into his back.

"There midget, I'm as covered as I'm going to get." Ichigo called and I peeked past Byakuya at him. True enough, my cloak was tied around his groin, hiding his unmentionables. I leapt forward and planted my foot to his face. He grunted in pain.

"I am going to have nightmares for years!" I complained and twisted his ear painfully.

"It is unseemly to treat a dragon in such a manner." Byakuya said coldly. I left Ichigo's ear and kicked him hard on the shin watching him yelp and hop around.

"He deserved it! Besides, he secretly likes it when I hurt him." I told him as a dirty, sweaty arm was lain on my hair.

"Get off of me, you are filthy! Resume your true form!" I growled at Ichigo but he picked me up and tried to cuddle me.

"Aw but I can't, you are just too cute!" He said. I grit my teeth and punched him in the gut and watched smugly as he dropped to his knees.

"Idiot midget." He said and my eye brow twitched. I pulled his hair painfully and jumped repeatedly on his feet. He yelled in pain and I grinned smugly.

"Oh, well done Ichigo. You succeeded in your transformation. You didn't need to appear as me though." Kaien said walking into the clearing with two horses. I drew my courage and looked Byakuya dead in the eye. I couldn't read him for some reason, and that bothered me.

"Kaien, Ichigo violated my innocent eyes with his naked body!" I tattled and Kaien chocked before looking closely at Ichigo only being covered by my cloak.

"Ichigo! Your rider is a girl you have to have some decency! I wouldn't blame her is she never wanted to see you again!" He exclaimed and Ichigo looked remorseful.

"Rukia…I'm sorry…" He said sadly and somehow managed to pull off the sad puppy face in his human guise.

"Its fine…don't do it again. I swear I will freeze your balls off!" I hissed and Byakuya's eyes blinked owlishly. I flushed and looked at the ground in embarrassment. I saw scales blow up into the sky and disappear, revealing my dragon as I knew him.

"Are we leaving?" I asked timidly and kicked a stone. Kaien pat my head and helped me mount Ichigo. I didn't know what changed but the elf didn't take his eyes off of me.

"I see. You would prefer me to change into his guise? You seem you like him." Ichigo teased in my mind and I hit his back.

"No! No, I do not like him. You looked fine as you were, just don't flaunt your naked body around in that form." I told him in my mind.

"I don't know, I enjoy your eyes on me. And I don't know what worries you about your appearance, you look attractive to me when in my human form." He teased. I flushed and pulled his mane.

"Shut up, you joker." I said mock angrily. We had travelled the better part of the day until we decided to make camp. Byakuya was shaking like a leaf from the exertion but he never complained.

"Here." I handed him his bowl of soup and a vial of the temporary antidote.

"You should have said that you were suffering, we could have rested for a while. Why didn't you take one of the antidotes?" I asked him softly. His eyes locked on mine and I flushed before quickly looking away.

"You shouldn't do that. I am the least intimidation of my kind, and the elves will not respect you if you can't look them in the eye. I didn't complain because it was unnecessary. I didn't touch the antidotes because we don't know if anything unexpected will happen. What do you think would happen if I took them all now only for our journey to take longer than expected? I would surely suffer greatly. I have made too many foolish decisions of late, and they have cost those around me dearly, I would prefer not to burden anyone more than can't be helped." He told me and I listened carefully.

"Don't talk like that. I know my opinion must mean little to you if it means anything, but you aren't a burden, and what happened wasn't your fault. Bad things happen, accidents happen. You can't possibly think of every outcome of a situation, if you dared to try I am sure fate would punish you by making the only possibility you failed to think of happen." I told him and forced myself to hold his gaze.

"You aren't wrong but you can't be right either. I had been warned of the usual path we used being more travelled that it used to be but instead of taking precaution I believed we would outmatch any opponents that would attack us. I was wrong and now eleven of my kind are dead because of me. That isn't nearly as painful as the pain their loved ones must feel. I am also sure that the elves have abandoned the Varden." He said solemnly and for a change he looked away.

I don't know what possessed me but I sat next to him and wrapped my arms around him in a hug. He stiffened and I quickly jumped away.

"Uh, sorry! You looked like you needed a hug. And its not pity, its empathy and even if you don't feel like you deserve care, you can't control the feelings and actions of others." I said quickly and ran towards Ichigo who watched us closely. Even after I had pulled Ichigo's wing around myself I could feel his eyes on me.

"Thank you, Rukia." He said and I gulped and peeked out of Ichigo's wing.

"Rukia, there is a stream not too far from here, you can bath is you wish, we will wait here." Kaien said bringing a basket full of fish along with him.

"Alright. Ichigo, come with me." I said as I pulled his wing towards the clearing. It didn't occur to me that a dragon couldn't fit between the trees leading towards the stream. In a flash the cape of my hood was uplifted and we took to the sky.

I screamed as Ichigo dropped me into a lake. For it was in no way a stream, at least not this part of it. And I couldn't wear my blouse and trousers now. I would be forced to wear a dress! I sighed and walked out of the water, hung up my clothes for drying and re-entered the lake bare. I was glad to finally be able to bath myself and wash my hair. I brought only a small block of soap with me but it was enough to bath myself and use what was left to wash the filth from my hair.

I startled when I heard the water ripple. I quickly looked behind me and screamed before turning back away.

"Ichigo you idiot what are you doing!? Can you not bath in your true form? You make me uncomfortable like this!" I complained as he moved closer to me.

"You know I won't hurt you, Rukia. Why can't you like me as I am now? I am more like you and I can relate to you better. If it is so embarrassing for you then why don't you carry a pair of clothes for me as well?" He suggested. I thinned my lips before nodding.

"That is actually a good idea. We can probably get a set for you from the Varden." I said and walked out of the lake. I had a strange feeling of being watched. I looked everywhere but I couldn't find anyone spying on me. I covered my chest as I stepped out of the water. I swore I saw a sliver of cloth retreating into the woods but after looking for the spiritual pressure of another being. There was none.

I dressed into my dress and platted my hair over my shoulder. My socks and boots were still wet but I endured the squashing until I reached camp. I knew Ichigo was content standing in the water as he was but I couldn't help but feel bad. I hid my innermost feelings for him but I was sure he understood anyway. Ichigo wished he was human like me. He was a magnificent beast but there weren't any dragon friends for him and yet no matter how hard he tried he would never be a human even if he tried to look like one.

I looked up at Byakuya's face as I sat by the fire. I was startled when he averted his gaze quickly. It was then that I realised my dress was somewhat transparent.

"I'm sorry! My other clothes are wet…" I said embarrassedly and held my hands over my chest.

"It is alright. Though I might have trouble sleeping tonight. My poor innocent eyes will never un-see a practically exposed woman." He teased and I hugged myself tighter.

"Your fault for looking, perv." I teased back. He smiled only slightly. Ichigo walked into the clearing in his human form and I flushed.

"Don't worry, don't worry. Kaien lent me a pair of his trousers." He said and took a seat beside me. I found myself looking at his upper body. I traced a part of his chest with my finger. It was smoother and colder than human skin. A sudden thought struck me and I grinned evilly. I ran my fingers across his ribs and under his arm. He convulsed and his facial expressions became more and more humorous.

I tackled him to the ground and tickled him relentlessly. He laughed out against his will before I knew what was happening I was tackled to the ground.

"Oh, you think that's, funny, do you? I'm not going to stop until you beg for mercy!" Ichigo sang merrily as he ticked me. I laughed so hard I cried, but I refused to give in a sudden idea came to me and I stopped trying to pull him off of me and instead reached towards his behind and I pinched it. he yelped and shot his hands to his sore bottom I grinned through my tears and quickly scurried closer towards Byakuya.

I suddenly felt self-conscious. I peeked at him from the corner of my eye only to see him doing the same. The laughter previously hadn't left me so I grinned widely at him and nudged him playfully. he didn't seem offended but he didn't seem to want to play either. Thankfully things didn't become more awkward since Kaien came out through the brush.

"Rukia, the fish is ready so come and eat up. Here Byakuya." Kaien said and offered Byakuya some fruit. I frowned after getting up and following Kaien to the fire.

"Don't elves eat fish?" I whispered to him and he grinned.

"Do you eat rabbit? Elves can eat meat but they do not believe in killing for it unless it is unavoidable. Until our supplies run out we don't need to make him uncomfortable by eating something he dislikes." He told me and I nodded in understanding.

Ichigo stole one of my fish and tried to copy the way we were eating it.

"Watch it, you idiot! You don't want to choke on a bone. Pull it off gently with your teeth or suck it off, but don't bite it like that." I told him and he snorted.

"Could have told me that before, midget!" He said and I stomped on his foot. He yelled in pain.

"Not a midget. I am young and I am female, I'm not supposed to be as tall or as big as you and besides, I think I am still growing a bit. Tell me, do I look that tiny to you now?" I asked him as I stood up and towered over him. Before he could answer though, Kaien cut him off.

"Don't forget your training after dinner. What do you want to train in today?" He asked us and while Ichigo shrugged and flecked the bones of the fish into the fire, I thought for a moment.

"I would like to train alone today. I will work on my dance spells and sword art." I told him and nodded, accepting my decision. I finished my meal and dropped the bones into the fire. I walked slowly towards the stream and washed my hands. I walked back to camp and retrieved my sword. I saw Byakuya get up as well but I didn't pay any notice of him. I trotted excitedly to the lake I had bathed in and began my sword arts.

She was the strangest creature. She seemed cruel but kind, strong yet weak. And beautiful through and through. She didn't seem to hold any of herself at reserve as adults do, instead she tried to be herself as strongly as possible.

Earlier I had gone to relieve myself and take a drink of water. It was purely by chance that I saw her bathing in the lake. She looked ethereal in the moonlight. What was incredibly confusing was the dragons want to stay in human form. It seemed impossible, but he actually seemed attracted to Rukia. I could understand the attraction if he were human or elf, hell even if he were an arancar but a dragon?

I found myself following her again. I was curious as to how she trained. Someone as small and fragile as she is couldn't be to profound with the sword. I was eager to see her dance though.


End file.
